


rise and shine

by thornmarch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornmarch/pseuds/thornmarch
Summary: Morning sun makes for pleasant dreams. Flayn has other ideas.
Relationships: Flayn/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	rise and shine

Morning light filters through the curtains, falling across Dedue's face as he sleeps. He groans in annoyance and shifts so the sun is no longer in his eyes. The disturbance dealt with, he settles back into slumber.

Flayn lies on her side beside him, watching, propping herself up with her elbow. He's so sweet when he's sleeping. All the worries of the waking world fall away, leaving only the young man she's come to love. She leans forward to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, laughing against his skin when he mumbles something in his sleep.

They don't have much time together. It's a reality she accepted from the beginning, knowing how dedicated he is to the king. So when they do find time together, well… She cherishes it, even if all she can do is watch him sleep. She leaves kisses on both of his cheeks and in response he grabs hold of the loose shirt she's wearing, pulling her closer so he can wrap one arm around her waist.

Flayn is content to allow herself to be moved. She settles with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his breath come in and out like the tide. Mornings like this are her favourite. She loves waking up with him, making breakfast together, and maybe later they'll go out into the garden. If she's feeling particularly impish she might insist on keeping his shirt for the rest of the day. It's long enough that she can wear it as a dress, and it would look quite cute with her boots and a sun hat. But even that might not be quite enough mischief for her. 

It's been weeks since they were last together, and she must have her revenge.

As it turns out, revenge looks like coaxing Dedue onto his back so she can trace his collarbone with her lips. It looks like mouthing her way up his neck to brush sharp teeth against his earlobe, hands gently pushing against his chest to keep him from moving when he starts to stir.

"Good morning," she whispers, pulling back so she can see his face as he tries to wake.

He blinks at her. It takes a moment for him to comprehend the words, and another to formulate a response. "G'mornin'." 

Flayn laughs. She brushes her fingers across his cheek and leans in to kiss him properly, sighing as their lips meet. He groans in approval, using the arm around her waist to pull her up so she's splayed across his chest. She giggles. It shouldn't surprise her, how he can move her as though she weighs nothing, but it still sends a little thrill down her spine whenever he does.

She breaks the kiss, smiling at how he grumbles when she pulls away. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

"I did. Until someone so rudely woke me," he says. 

She trails her fingers from his face, down his neck, and across his chest, finishing with just the barest hint of nails on his shoulders. "My, how awful of them."

"Yes. I am quite annoyed."

"I am sure they will make it up to you." 

"Oh?" he sighs, still half asleep. "And how do they plan to do that?"

She hums, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his chin. "I have a few things in mind, but I have yet to decide exactly what I will do."

Flayn takes his hands and squeezes, guiding them from her hips, down her thighs, pressing them into the sheets. She trails her lips to his neck, alternating kisses and little nips with her teeth as she shuffles down to straddle his hips. Dedue props himself up on his elbows to follow her and she stops him with one hand on his chest, pushing him back to the mattress.

"No," she smiles, mischief playing in her eyes. "Stay there."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest, leaning back onto his pillow.

Flayn holds his gaze as she pulls her shirt up ever so slightly, just enough to reveal her upper thighs. "Do you know how much I missed you while you were away?"

Dedue's fingers twitch against her legs. He keeps his hands to himself though, following her directions. "I think I have some inkling, based on how you welcomed me back."

"Mmm, maybe so," she laughs. She runs her hands slowly over his stomach, tracing the muscles and scars, before returning to her own legs. "I do not think I explained myself thoroughly, however. I was quite distracted."

He chuckles. "We both were. What did you want to say?"

"Well…" Flayn sighs, pouting as she tries to suppress a smile. She wants to be a little silly. To tease. But it's hard to stick to her plan when she can clearly feel his growing interest beneath her. "There are certain things I cannot do on my own, you know. I struggled terribly as a result."

"You could not reach the tins on the top shelf of the pantry?" he laughs.

"No." She rests one hand on his stomach as she leans forward a little, supporting herself, while the other moves between her legs. The touch draws a small gasp from her throat and she smiles, rocking every so slightly into her fingers. "My hands are so small. Whenever I thought of you it was never- _ah_ \- never the same."

Dedue's hands start to creep up her calves. "Flayn-"

She shakes her head. Her hand continues to move, slicking herself in the growing wetness, pressing one finger inside as her thumb works at her clit. She whines. "Stay, please. I-" 

He grumbles, but returns his hands to the sheets.

Her plan continuing apace, Flayn continues to work herself open. This is always a slow process - even when she's not teasing. It takes a lot of work to prepare herself for him. Her eyes flutter closed as she slips in a second finger. "What is the matter? Are you not enjoying the show?"

"It is not what I was expecting," Dedue snorts, "but I… do like seeing you like this."

She blushes. 'Like' is an understatement, judging by the colour staining his face and chest. "Did you think of me here by myself? Did you spare a thought for your dear wife, left all alone?"

"Yes," he groans. He watches her with lidded eyes, clearly struggling to follow her instructions not to touch. "You are always on my mind. Always in my heart."

She moans, her head falling back. Goddess, words like those still set her heart throbbing in her chest, still light a fire at her very core. Her fingers thrust faster as she grinds down into her hand. "Tell me. Tell me what you thought about when you were alone at night."

"I thought about your smile, how you hum when you cook."

"And?"

"How you cling to me when you sleep."

Flayn huffs. She grinds her hips down hard, just barely brushing against his clothed cock, drawing a frustrated groan from him. "You know that is not the sort of thing I mean."

He laughs. "Alright. Sometimes I thought of when you use your mouth."

"Better," she sighs. "Now tell me about it."

"I'd think of your tongue. I thought of fucking your throat, of seeing your lips slick with spit and stretched around my cock."

"Mmm?" She hums, continuing to fuck herself open on her fingers as she listens. Her mouth waters a little, imagining her face between his legs. Anothing thing to add to her list of things to do in the coming days. "What else?"

Dedue's eyes are trained on the thrusting of her hand, pupils blown wide with desire. His voice is strained when he answers. "I thought of eating you out, of tasting you, of making you writhe beneath me. Shit, _Flayn_ -" 

She removes her hand and grinds their hips together, and he's so hard it sends a jolt of electricity down her spine. There's a part of her that's almost desperate enough to just rutt together like this, to lose herself in the chase, and she barely manages to stay the course by reminding herself that this can be _better_.

"I thought about you everyday," he says. "I thought about you all the time. Gods, I missed you, I-"

He's cut off by a moan as she rolls against him again, chasing that building pressure at the edge of her mind.

"I missed you so much," she says. "So very, very much. Whenever you are not here I want you so badly, and-" a whine cuts her off. _Fuck_ , she wants more. She'd intended to drag this out a little longer but, no matter how furiously she moved her fingers, she can't change that they _just aren't long enough_.

Flayn shifts, pulling his undergarments down just enough to free his cock. Oh, just the sight of it makes her head spin, so thick and weeping at the tip. She carefully grips his length, coating him with a mixture of her slick and his precum. "May I? Please?"

A nod is all Dedue can manage. His hands are fisted in the sheets and he hisses when she touches him, desperately trying not to buck into her hand. It's enough for Flayn. She gives him a few quick pumps, delighting in how his mouth falls open ever so slightly, before taking him properly in hand and lining him up with her entrance. 

Her eyes fall closed once more as she sinks down onto him. It's a feeling both familiar and overwhelming, his cock so much thicker, so much longer than her fingers, pressing so much deeper inside. She rocks her hips down slowly, taking more with each movement, until she's flush against him. "Oh, Dedue…"

"Better now?" he laughs, breathless. His hands are trembling slightly against her legs.

"Mm," she hums, lifting her hips a little and grinding back down again, grinning as a moan slips from his lips. "Much better. But I am supposed to be making it up to you for disturbing your sleep. How am I doing?"

He curses softly under his breath, hips jerking up to chase her, whimpering when she holds him down to stop him. "You're doing so well. So good. But Flayn- Cethleann-"

She whines when he uses her name, grinding down harder, muscles clenching around him. Not fair! He knows the effect that has on her.

"Cethleann," he sighs, "let me touch you. Please. Please, Cethleann, I need-" 

Flayn grabs his hands and fumbles, dragging them and under her shirt, pressing them to her hips as she rides him. No more teasing. She needs him. 

Dedue grips her tightly, guiding her movements, shifting to plant his feet flat on the bed so he can thrust into her. She braces herself on her elbows. Flayn presses her lips to his chest, muffling her noises and whispering nonsense into his skin. Goddess, she can barely think. Dedue is murmuring half-formed praise against the top of her head but she can't hear him over the beating of her heart and the thrumming heat in her veins. Distantly, she's aware that his grip on her hips is tight enough to leave bruises. Good. She wants to be covered in his marks, to look at them in her mirror once he's gone so she can remember this moment.

"I love you," she breathes. She says it over and over, each iteration hot on his skin, pushing her closer to the edge. 

"Cethleann-" he groans, burying his face in her hair. His thrusts are beginning to grow erratic, his breathing laboured. "I love you- I love you- Please- cum for me. Please. I need you-"

Flayn arches her back, following his failing rhythm, gasping with each movement. She's so close, so close, just a little more and-

His cock hits that spot deep inside and she cums, the whole world melting away into blissful white. Dedue fucks her through her orgasm, lips moving in a silent mantra of her name until he follows her, reaching his end with a strangled moan. They lie there a moment, breathing together, basking in the beautiful warmth of afterglow.

Flayn shifts, sighing when he slips out of her, wriggling up to lie beside him. She leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "So, am I forgiven?"

He laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close. "For now."

"Oh dear! That sounds as though you may be in need of a little more convincing."

"Somehow I feel that, if you have things your way, we shall never leave this bed."

"Would that really be so bad?"

Dedue smiles, moving his hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. "Perhaps not. Will you at least allow me to make breakfast?"

She pretends to think about it for a moment, humming as she taps her chin. "Well, I suppose we do need to keep our energy up."

He laughs, kissing her forehead before pulling away. Flayn watches him go. How is she so lucky? She sighs as she pulls the sheets up to her neck, content to doze until breakfast arrives. And maybe afterwards she can bribe him into sharing a bath.

She has to make the most of their time together, after all.


End file.
